


Is This What You Wanted?

by SimzaFistFace



Category: Batman - Fandom, Red Hood and the Outlaws
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Filth, No Action, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Praise, Smut, but action, mentions of sexual tension, said tension coming to a head, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimzaFistFace/pseuds/SimzaFistFace
Summary: The new girl has been on Jason's mind. He teases her. She teased back. Tonight, though. Tonight was different.





	Is This What You Wanted?

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse me. This was inspired by a lil bit of RP with a wonderful friend and I didn't have an adult to stop me.
> 
> This is nothing but filth. This is the single nastiest, sinful thing I have ever written.
> 
> I apologize preemptively.

Jason walked towards the computer console, hyperaware of Bruce and Alfred leaving the cave. 

He thought about what she had said to him over the comms earlier in the night- _Don't you wanna be my baby, Red?_ \- the way she had teased him, how they had been dancing around each other for days. 

This girl- woman- had been with them for a while, helping to relieve Barbara's workload during the night job. She always seemed to be there, lipstick perfection and sky high heels. Harmless flirting and back and forth relentless teasing had grown quickly into an undeniable tension that saturated the air between them. 

She walked towards him with a grin on her face and said, in that unbelievably smoky voice, "What's the story, morning glory?"

He slowly pulled off his helmet and gently placed it on the back-lit keyboard before turning to her. "Hey. Can we speak privately for a minute? Downstairs?"

"Of course," she said after a beat and turned on her heel as she walked toward the short stairs to the infirmary. Jason stomped after her, following her into the surprisingly small room. Three cabinets, one bed, and a single fluorescent light.

She leaned against the edge of the bed, fingers- perfectly polished- fiddling with the scratchy fitted sheet on the thin, plasticy mattress. Jason made a show of removing his utility belt, laying it down on the counter under one of the medicine cabinets. "I thought about what you said to me tonight."

She licked her lips and hesitated, adjusting her feet a little. "Yeah?"

He could smell the nervousness on her. Her cheeks were a little flushed and her face was tense, fingers twitching. 

He took two steps towards her, almost chest to chest and looked at her dead on. For a moment, he said absolutely nothing, letting her work herself up. She breathed out, low and slow, her bottom lip quivering before she took it between her teeth. 

The only warning he gave was lightly brushing his fingers up her arm before he leaned in and pulled her into a kiss, firm and long. She gasped against his mouth and he almost smirked when her hands flew up to his neck to cup his jaw. He could feel her body shake with either nervous energy or excitement and he held the back of her head, keeping her in place. He had a feeling that she wasn't moving, anyways. 

When Jason felt her hands begin to wander across his chest and shoulders he hummed a little, a triumphant smile pulling his lips. She broke free for air, her chest heaving. "Jason," she breathed, kissing him again and again and again. "God..."

He pulled away from her for a moment. "This is what you wanted, right?"

"So bad," she rasped, her voice low with want as she chased his lips. 

"Good," he murmured as he tongue slipped between her teeth to lick at her, running smoothly across her own. Her hands gripped him as he leaned her back onto the bed, following her as she pushed towards the pillow at the top, laying himself between her thighs. Her tight dress hiked up around her hips as she pulled him closer, dropping her mouth to his neck to nip at the sensitive skin of his there and under his jaw. 

He stripped off his jacket and threw it to the floor, grinning against her mouth as she tore her blazer off with just as much haste. Reaching behind his head, he pulled his shirt off to join the clothes on the floor. Almost as quickly as the cold air of the cave hit his skin, her hands were on him, running every muscular contour, raking her nails across his shoulders as she pressed herself into him. 

Her lipstick didn't stand a chance, smearing across their mouths like a brand.

Jason groaned softly into her ear, pressing his hips hard against her. Her breath hitched a little at the feel of him, hard against her cunt. 

"You want this, baby?" He whispered to her, hot breath fanning against her skin. 

"Yes!" She gasped, hips undulating against him. 

Oh, you're eager for it, huh?" He chuckled, reaching between them to slip his fingers around the edge of her panties to run harsh, overstimulating circles around her clit. Her body lit up, humming with the rhythm of his fingers as she cried out. 

"Jason! Please!"

"Beg for it, baby girl."

She twisted under him, writhing and keening. "Please, please, Jason! Please fuck me, god, I need you!"

He hummed a moan and sat up on his knees, working his belt open with one hand. 

"You sound so pretty when you beg, baby," he breathed, pushing his pants and boxer briefs down just far enough to free his cock. He stroked himself a few times. "Let me hear you one more time."

She nearly sobbed, one hand fisting in the thin sheet under her and the other gripping his forearm like a vise, nails digging into his skin. "Fuck me, Jason- make me feel you for days!"

Jason growled, the sound nearly feral, and ripped his hand away. Pulling her panties to the side, he pushed into her in one stroke, grinding hard as he bottomed out to get as deep as he could.

"Oh god!" She cried, nearly screaming as he split her open, her slick dripping around him and down her ass to stain the sheets. She had never been stretched so far in her life, never been so full. The days of sexual tension were worth every frustration for that feeling. "Pleasepleaseplease-" she babbled, nearly incoherent, against his mouth. 

"God, baby," Jason groaned, looking down at where he impaled her. "Look at you...you take my cock so well, such a good girl." Her legs shook as she wrapped them around him, gripping his biceps hard. 

"Please, Jay," she whined, her hips bucking against him for some kind of friction. "Fuck me till I cry..please..."

With a moan that rumbled deep in his chest, he pulled back only to slam into her with a punishing force, punching the air from her lungs. He kept the rhythm, each of his sounds matched by her own.

The heavy drag of him against the walls of her sopping pussy was incredible, overwhelming in every sense, almost too much. She couldn't help but thank him, for rewarding her with his body. 

"This how you wanted me, baby?" He grunted, his eyes never leaving her face. "Wanted me so deep in that pretty little pussy that no one else could ever compare?"

"Yes!" She moaned, chanting her answer like it was the only word she knew. Jason leaned his head down sank his teeth into the skin of her throat, pulling a loud and desperate sound from her. 

Without missing a beat, he slipped his arms under her legs, pulling her knees up into his elbows and pulling them apart to their limit. The change angled up her hips and she screaming, feeling his cockhead hit some electric.

"Jason!" She shouted. "Right there! Please don't stop!" 

He let out a chuckle, sounding positively wrecked. "I'm not goin' anywhere, pretty girl." 

He pounded into her with the full weight of his body, gritting his teeth around a moan when her hands dug into his hair and pulled tight. 

"Just like that, baby," he panted. "Such a good girl, takin' my cock like you were born for it..." 

She arched hard against him, panting and gasping. "Jay-Jason...I- I'm gonna-"

"Do it," he ordered, a stern command. "Come around my cock, baby girl. Squeeze the fuckin' life out me.."

One, two, three more strokes and she went rigid, her lungs seizing and squeezed choked sounds out of her. He tried to resist the way her cunt bared down on his cock, hot, wet, impossibly tight, to watch her. Her face was flushed and the way her eyes rolled back into her head satisfied him more than it should. 

"Good girl," he praised, watching a shiver run through her as he did. He kept fucking her, pushing her through it, prolonging it. 

"Jay, I can't- please- let me down! I c-can't!"

"Yes, you can, pretty girl," he snarled, making sure his cock hit that live wire every single time. 

"I ca-ah!" 

He watched her peak, hit her limit, before he reached down and rubbed hard and sloppy circles around her clit. Her head slammed backwards into the thin pillow and she let out another scream as she gushed, her vision whiting out with an earth-shattering finish to her orgasm, squirting hard against him. She squeezed her eyes tight, tears rolling down her cheeks. He couldn't help but laugh, so gratified in watching her shake. 

"That's it, baby..." he said as he worked over her body. He could feel the pinch against his spine, his sac drawing tight at the sight and feeling of her slick. 

"Fuck," he gasped, his thrusts falling out of time, becoming chaotic. "I'm gonna come, baby."

She keened, her teeth clenched tight. "Come inside me, Jay, please, lemme feel you!"

"Want me to fill you up, pretty girl?" 

"God, yes!"

Within moments, the same fiery light exploded behind Jason's eyes, licking heat dropping down his spine as he spilled into her. He fucked himself into her, working himself through it so hard that his come joined hers, dripping down her thighs. He whined low against her neck, hips slowing into a heavy grind. When he finally stopped, he let her legs down and tried to hold his weight off her as they panted into each other's skin, trying to catch their breaths.

"You okay, baby?" He whispered, a soft concern underlying his question. He felt her nod against him. 

"Great. That's..that was incredible, Jason." 

Eyes closed, he grinned, laying soft kisses on her skin. "Now you won't be able to get rid of me, baby girl."


End file.
